


Plot Bunnies

by SmashQ



Series: It Came from Tumblr [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQ
Summary: A small poem based on the multiplying menaces.





	Plot Bunnies

It starts with a nibble, a thought, an idea  
Working or walking, it just will not flee ya  
And soon it starts gnawing, and chewing and scratching  
The ideas are coming, the plots keep on smashing  
To pieces and rubble. You clink them together  
And soon they start growing. Caught like a feather  
Your mind keeps on wandering, wondering, wavering  
The plot bunnies multiply, they’re so misbehaving 

Fingers dance across the keys  
The story then begins to breathe  
Word by word, line by line  
Whether the work is wobbly or fine  
You do what you love and let it go  
For others to see and maybe know  
That the little bunny in their head  
Will not go quietly to bed.


End file.
